


'Aching' to see you | Solby SMUT (Sam Golbach x Colby Brock)

by CumSlug



Category: Sam & Colby, Sam and Colby, Sam golbach/Colby brock - Fandom, solby - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Mostly Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumSlug/pseuds/CumSlug
Relationships: Colby Brock & Sam Golbach, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, solby - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	'Aching' to see you | Solby SMUT (Sam Golbach x Colby Brock)

"I like you."

Sam attempted to avoid the words coming out of Colby's mouth for months now. Every time Colby gave the slightest hint that he was gonna spill over and confess to Sam, Sam ignored it. The atmosphere was off. Yeah, Colby told Sam he loved him all the time. Daily even. But hearing Colby say it like _this_ hurt him. Like a clean glass smashing against the floor. It shattered, leaving him wounded. It hurt. 

"Colby. Stop" Sam whispered harshly, his voice on the brink of cracking.

"No Sam, I need you to know. Even if this ruins us. It's killing me, I need you to know how I fe—”

"Colby"

Colby's slight smile fell, the air around them felt so cold, like the first snow of November biting at your unprotected skin. But it could easily just have been Sam's glare.

"What?" Colby could barely mutter as he watched Sam twitch in discomfort. Lips pinched tight as if he couldn't dare waste another breath on Colby. Eventually, the butterflies in Colby's stomach traveled to his chest. Pain. Agonizing, throbbing, stinging pain.

"I'm sorry if I mislead you, but I just can't Colby. I... I don't feel the same." The look on Sam's face. Colby couldn't quite read it. It looked so familiar. It reminded Colby of the time Sam had hurt his ankle exploring an abandoned farm.

  
  


Fuck.

It was disgust.

  
  


"You're, You're disgusted by me aren't you?" Colby's voice hitched, growing louder in volume.

"No, that's not it Colby—" Sam was taken aback by Colby's accusation. It was… far fetched, to say the least.

"Yeah, fucking right—" Colby attempted to keep his voice from breaking.

"It's just that—"

"You really hate me that much, don't you? You just can't stand me." Colby spit, his voice more confident than earlier. 

"Of course I don't hate you!" Sam raised his hands as if he was defending himself, his heartbeat growing faster, louder.

"Why Sam?" Colby asked, his head tilted slightly. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Colby hadn't given much thought to it. He knew Sam was different after he and Kat started going out, but he didn't realize the difference wasn't just in Sam's attitude. It was in Sam's attitude towards Colby. He was completely the same with all his other friends, with Kat even. What changed? Sam just felt so distant, he didn't laugh at Colby's jokes anymore. Or hug him goodbye. 

"Please, Colby, just give me a chance to explain myself." Sam's expression changed, his body no longer tense. He looked almost, relaxed? No. Sad was it? Colby really couldn't tell.

"Fuck you, Sam. Just— Fuck you." Colby's angry state decreased. His words sounded more wounded and sore than angry. All Colby wanted to do was get up and storm off, but the hurt had seemed to move to his knees and he just felt weak. Unstable. Colby attempted to lift himself off of Sam's bed, but his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. Embarrassment only fueled Colby's anger. His face lit a bright red. It reminded Sam of the time Colby and him watched the sunrise together. Just the two of them.

"Please let me—" Sam's voice sounded much smaller and more puppy-dog-like than usual. His voice was soft as if speaking to a baby.

"Get out." Colby's voice was hoarse and harsh. It didn't represent what Colby was feeling at all. He just wanted to curl up under the covers and cry.

"Please—"

"GET THE FUCK OUT. NOW!" Colby screamed violently. How did everything explode so quickly? His throat burned, no matter how much he swallowed, the lump along with the burning sensation wouldn't disappear. It only seemed to grow stronger the longer he stared at Sam.

"NOW!!" Colby yelled, the word now sounding sour to Sam. Colby stared at Sam, no matter how much he hated Sam right now, he loved him. With his whole being. Everything in Colby's body screamed at him to just embrace Sam. To wrap his arms around Sam's frail figure. Kiss his pale skin.

"Fuck, Colby, would you just listen to me!?" Sam shouted louder than he intended.

Colby stared at Sam, the room frozen and ghost silent. A tear fell down Colby's cheek. He had been trying to keep it in, but he knew the pain would only hurt more if he didn't let it out. Colby broke the silence. He didn't mean to. Fuck, he didn't even want to. But his cry turned into a whimper. And soon the air was filled with Colby's sobs. The harder Colby struggled to stop himself the louder he got. Sam dropped to his knees sitting in front of Colby, his eyes looked glassy and his hands shook. Which only made Colby more confused.

"I— I love you! I love you, okay? I— Look… You like me. But god, Colby. I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I can't handle it. I can't handle the fact that you just 'like' me. Because I fucking love you. I don't feel the same. Because, Colby, I'm in love with you." Sam balled. The vulnerability Sam was subjecting himself to made him cry. It was just so much to handle. It was scarier to him than Colby's confession. Colby's eyes widened, his mouth agape. 

"Get… get out…" Was all Colby could mutter as Sam stared at Colby's lips, face sunset pink. Colby's lips slightly turned to a smile, and Sam's face lit up. Sam's grin widened till his smile beamed from ear to ear. Sam moved his shaky hand to Colby's sunset-colored face, and Colby leaned in. Sam's face only an inch away, Colby closed his eyes tight and puckered his lips. His head tilted, and Sam stared at Colby's face in awe. He was so adorable when his face was puffy from crying. Colby's tear-stained cheeks practically glowed as Sam placed his lips on Colby's. They both knew this would ruin Sam and Kat's relationship, but at that moment, neither of them cared.

Colby's lips were soft, making Sam melt. 


End file.
